·: Mч Lιfε…
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: Mi nombre es Sakura, y no soy muy distinta a las demás mujeres. Yo soy una mujer más… pero mi historia no es cualquiera.


**Título:** My life...

Autor_a_: **Kanna Uchiha.**

**¿De qué va?:** _Mi Lyfe…_ Es un relato. Una chica de tiempos antiguos, relata su propia vida.

**Advertencias:** No las hay. ¿O sí? xD

**Declaración:** No, los nombres aquí dichos no son míos. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero sus caracteres, y la historia, sí me pertenecen a mí.

**Nota de Kanna: **Fue algo que se me ocurrió de un sueño bobo que tuve (esos sueños míos me volverán loca xD) en fin… espero que les guste. Esta historia, les alegrara saber, está terminada de principio a fin… y lo único que necesito, es que ustedes la lean y dejen sus comentarios, para poder movilizar esto y terminarlo lo antes posible.

Y sin entretenerlos más…

x.

* * *

**Mi Lyfe...**

**_Capítulo 01_**

* * *

**Londres, 1808.**

Mi nombre es Sakura, y no soy muy distinta a las demás mujeres. Se preguntaran entonces… ¿por qué he de querer contarles mi historia, si es una historia cualquiera?

Mi respuesta, sería que no es una historia cualquiera. Yo soy una mujer más… pero mi historia no.

Nací de una esclava. Por tal, mi destino estaba marcado desde antes de nacer, sería yo, una esclava. Sería una esclava, hasta que, si tenía yo suerte, el amo de mi madre decidiese que ya había cumplido yo con mi trabajo, y me dejara tener una vida _propia_, cuando fuese yo anciana.

Nací en Brockner Hall, una hacienda de un Ponderado Duque, llamado Evan Reid, con nueve hijas.

Crecí sirviéndoles, y con la ideología de que, todas y cada una de las personas que estaban en dicho lugar, eran más que yo. Especialmente sus hermosísimas hijas.

Yo no hacía mucho al principio en el Hall, ayudaba a mi madre en lo que mi corta edad, de 9 años, me permitía. Aunque comencé a trabajar mucho más pequeña, a los nueve años fue cuando comencé, por petición de las esclavas superiores, a desprenderme de mi madre y hacer quehaceres lejos de ella.

Lavaba los pisos o reparaba las cortinas rotas. Generalmente, limpiaba los desastres hechos por Catherine, una de las hijas menores del Duque. Catherine era la niña más malcriada y odiosa que había conocido yo hasta entonces, pero, sabía que debía guardarme mis comentarios, al menos, si no deseaba ser castigada.

Cuatro años más tarde, la familia Reid cayó en crisis. Muchas propiedades fueron vendidas, incluidos los esclavos, mi madre perdió una hermana en tal venta, no supo en qué lugar de este mundo quedó ella.

Después de un año, la crisis económica que debió ser restaurada, cómo suponía el señor Reid, creció, en lugar de aminorar.

Más tierras, más casas, más propiedades se decían que los amos vendían. Yo rezaba porque no le tocara a mi madre o a mí ser elegidas para la venta. Pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados, puesto que ambas fuimos elegidas. Algunas familias habían accedido a comprar más esclavos, pero querían hembras.

Mi madre… no la he vuelto a ver desde que nos separaron, desde que tenía yo 14 años. No sé en qué lugar quedó ella. Yo, fui a parar en la casa de un Marqués. Uno de nombre Fugaku Uchiha.

Decían todos que era dentro del mismo condado dónde siempre había estado, pero, cómo no había salido yo jamás de Brockner Hall, entonces no sabría verificarlo.

Sólo sabía que extrañaba a mi madre día, tarde y noche. Especialmente durante las noches, cuando dormía junto a todas esas personas extrañas para mí.

Los demás esclavos de esa casa, siempre fueron amables conmigo. Hablaban buenas cosas de los amos, decían que eran bondadosos y no tenían hijas. Me alegré al escucharlo. Había tenido yo tan mala vida al lado de Catherine, que no quería tener más amas.

Dijeron que los amos salían poco a las cabañas de los esclavos, pero, que si llegaba a verlos, debía volverme y no mirarlos de frente, a menos que me lo pidieran. Ésa era una costumbre de dicha casa. Supe que en todas era distinto, e intenté aprender lo más rápido que pude. No quería ser castigada, aún más, cuando no sabía qué clase de castigos se aplicaban en esos lugares.

Más o menos en un mes, ya había aprendido yo todas y cada una de las reglas para los esclavos. Debía hacerlo rápido… no tenía a mi lado a nadie que me protegiera.

Pasaron seis meses, tenía yo 15 años encima… 15 años y trabajaba día y noche en la cocina. No miré jamás a uno sólo de los amos. Pero, una noche, Amanda, la esclava que controlaba al resto, una noche en que todas trabajamos mucho y estábamos peor que con andrajos… andrajos… esa noche aprendí ésa palabra. No sabía yo lo que significaba, sólo sabía que no era algo adecuado para presentarse ante los amos.

Amanda estaba preocupada porque, uno de los amos cenaría en su habitación, ya debían llevarle su alimento y no había una sola doncella presentable. Ella me miró, dijo que yo era la menos "andrajosa"

Me pidió que le llevase la cena al amo. Me dio la ubicación exacta de su habitación… "Tercer piso, quinta puerta de la derecha" Me dijo.

Intenté recordarlo. Pero me equivoqué tres veces, las puertas eran… eran cosas que yo no sabía para qué se utilizaban, pero no eran habitaciones. Al menos, no había ningún amo dentro.

La cuarta puerta que abrí, encontré a un muchacho… un muchacho que, me dejó pasmada. No sabía yo, hasta entonces, qué era el gusto por un hombre… hasta que le conocí.

* * *

**Weiter…**

* * *

x.

**· Kanna Uchiha…x**


End file.
